


Jenlisa/ Kaisoo soulmate AU

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Soulmates, slight bullying, soul marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-11 03:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19919503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jennie knows Lisa is her soulmate. Jongin knows Kyungsoo is his. Both still are in a relationship, with each other. Eventually,  the two pairs end up together.





	1. Wait, it's you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with the first chapter of my first long fic that isn't shit, at least I hope. I have no idea how this will turn out, anyway, lets get going! btw I'm cross posting this on Wattpad @bili_bili

Lisa walked down her school hallway looking at the ground, afraid to make eye contact with anyone, knowing it would most likely make their taunts worse.

“Little Lisa’s crying! She’s crying!” Jongin called from behind her, laughing as he pointed at her back and turned to his friends, repeating the same sentence.

“Come on Lis, ignore him, Jennie probably put him up to it.” Jisoo, probably her only friend, said.

Lisa nodded, she stayed near Jisoo, though at times she doubted that Jisoo really wanted to hang out with her, cause why would she, when there was so many other ‘cool’ people standing around laughing and pointing their fingers as the two made their way through the halls.

Lisa knew who was behind all of the taunts, Kim Jennie, her worst bully, and the person she hated the most out of the entire school.

“Ji Chu!” Chaeyoung, Jisoo’s best friend, Lisa honestly thought they were more, called from just down the hall.

Jisoo looked at her and smiled, “Hey Chaeng!” she responded, embracing the younger girl.

“Hey Lis how you doing?” Chaeyoung asked as she looked into the other girl’s face.

“Okay, I could probably be doing better.” Lisa responded staring at the ground.

“Your birthday is today, right?”

“Yeah.”

“How old are you?”

“Sixteen.”

“It’s your time. Are you excited?”

Lisa nodded, she was excited to start looking for little marks on the insides of her thighs and arms, then looking for matches on other people.

Chaeyoung glanced quickly at Jisoo, then looked away, but she wasn’t quite quick enough for Lisa to not notice, but she just ignored it.

Soon after, class started and the three girls parted ways, Lisa to her class with no taunts, Jisoo to her class with Jennie and Jongin (lucky her), and Rose to her class, just next to Lisa’s.

A few minutes into class, Lisa heard her name called from the front of the class, “Lalisa Manoban, please proceed with Miss Kim to the principal’s office.” Mrs. Song said from her desk, gesturing toward Jennie standing in the doorway.

Lisa nodded and stood, starting towards the door.

“You’ll need your things.” Jennie suggested.

Lisa grabbed her bag and phone then continued toward Jennie.

Jennie smirked as Lisa walked past her and out the door, slightly uncomfortably.

“The principal summoned us, together for some reason, anyway isn’t your birthday today?” Jennie said once they rounded the corner from LIsa’s class room.

“Yes.” Lisa said quietly.

“Have you noticed any marks on you?”

Lisa was kinda surprised, Jennie was talking with her as if they were old friends, and nothing had ever come in between them.

“No, I-I haven’t checked yet.”

“Hmm.”

They continued walking, then Jennie suddenly stopped, “I didn’t start finding marks until today, it’s on my wrist.”

Lisa stood silently.

“Show me your wrist.”

Lisa showed Jennie her arm, and they both were shocked to see a beautiful blood red rose slowly drawing itself on her wrist.

“I have the same thing on mine.”

Lisa still stood silently, staring at the soul connection mark on her wrist, surprised that Jennie, of all people, was her soul mate.

“We should get to the principal before we get in trouble.” Jennie said.

“Why are you all of a sudden being so nice to me?” Lisa suddenly asked.

“I can be mean if you really want me to.”

“No, it’s just slightly weird, considering you’ve always been mean to me before.”

“Ha, anyway, the principal didn’t really call us, I just wanted to point it out to you, but if you try to get in the way of me and Jongin, it will not be fun, I can promise you that.”

Lisa bowed her head as Jennie walked away, she didn’t intend to get in between Jennie and Jongin, she wanted to stay away from all the drama that came with the pair of them.

*Kaisoo POV*

“Now that she knows who her soulmate is, do you think we should tell her?” Jongin whispered to Kyungsoo just after Jennie left the room, glancing at the small lettering printed on the inside of his wrist, the one that matched Kyungsoo’s. (you’ll figure out what it says later)

“Maybe wait a little longer, you of all people should know how scary she can get when she’s mad.” Kyungsoo responded, taking Jongin’s hand in his under the table, so no one would notice, hopefully.

“I guess we can wait, I just want her to get to know her soulmate, instead of pushing her away, like we both know she’s probably doing right now.”

They were silent as they waited for Jennie to come back.


	2. We're done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin, Kyungsoo and everyone else in their group decides to finally be nice to Lisa, Jennie still doesn't want to be nice for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm actually suprised and really happy that people actually decided to take the time to read this. The fact that someone actually wanted me to update, makes me so happy. Thank you Vaishnavi2005, you made my day!

*Lunch time*

*LiChuChaeng POV*

Jisoo stood as soon as they were allowed lunch, and walked from the room to try to find Lisa and Chaeng.

Lisa walked from her class, still pondering and confused on the fact that Jennie was her soulmate.

“What’s that look for?” Jisoo asked, tapping Lisa’s shoulder as the younger stared off into space.

“Oh, um, J-Jennie took me out of class a-and…” Lisa started, but Jisoo cut her off.

“What did she do? Do I need to go beat her ass?”

Lisa shook her head, “S-she told me, and s-showed me, that she’s my soulmate.”

“What?!” Chaeng and Jisoo exclaimed at the same time, both stopping a staring at Lisa.

“Jennie’s my soulmate.” Lisa said quietly, people standing in the hallway, turned and stared at the three girls standing in the middle of the hallway.

“How do you know?” Chaeng asked, glancing between Lisa, Jisoo, and the staring people, then back at Lisa.

“This.” Lisa said, still speaking quietly as she lifted up her sleeve to reveal the rose almost fully drawn on her wrist, they watched as it wrapped it’s way up her arm and toward the back of her hand.

“It’s beautiful.” Chaeyoung whispered, lightly tracing the outline with her finger, “It’s still growing.”

Jisoo smiled down at the flower on Lisa’s wrist, “Who knew Jennie could have such a beautiful thing in her soul?”

The girl’s laughed at Jisoo’s comment and continued walking toward the lunch room.

As they sat down, someone spoke from behind them, “So you’re Jennie’s soulmate?” a voice all three of them recognized as Do Kyungsoo.

“Why are you asking?” Jisoo said defensively, knowing the boy was Jongin’s best friend.

“Cause, I want to help Jennie, and Lisa. She’s gonna push her away, and I can’t let that happen, especially since Jongin’s thinking of breaking up with her.”

“Why is he gonna do that?” Lisa asked quietly.

“He wants time with his soulmate, and he wants her to get to know you.”

“She won’t want to get to know me.”

“I you let her push you away she will.” Kyungsoo stood, “Jongin’s waiting for me.” then left.

They were silent for a little while, then Chaeyoung asked, “Do you think he’s Jongin’s soulmate?”

“Nah. How could such a kind person be soulmates with an asshole?” Jisoo said.

“That’s what we said about Jenlisa.”

“I think it’s a possibility.” Lisa said, “Some of their friends are in my class and they talk about them.”

“Hmm. I guess it is a possibility.”

“Wait, Jisoo, did you come up with a ship name for them?”

Jisoo turned away embarrassed, but nodded.

“I think it’s cute.”

They fell into silence.

*JenKaiSoo POV*

As Kyungsoo walked back toward the table, Jongin stood and started toward him, but Jennie stopped him, “Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go hang with Soo, you can come if you want.” Jongin responded, shaking his arm from Jennie’s grasp and walking toward Kyungsoo.

“Urg.” Jennie groaned, but stood and headed after Jongin, “Why do you always want to hang out with him instead of me?”

“I hang out with you outside of school, I hang out with my best friend in school.”

Jennie huffed, “Whatever.”

“Hey Soo.” Jongin said, walking up to the elder and quickly embraced him, “Should I tell her?” He whispered.

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Not yet.” he said stepping away from Jongin, “Anyway, I was thinking we could hang out with Lisa.”

“I’m fine with that.” Jongin said.

Jennie snorted, “You’re just trying to get me to talk with her.”

“That’s not the only reason.” Baekhyun suggested as he walked up behind Jennie, his hand intertwined with Chanyeol’s, “We’re done with being rude to her just because you don't like her.”

“Fine, we’ll go sit with them.”

“Cool! That guy that sits with them sometimes is cute.” Sehun said.

The others rolled their eyes, but still smiled slightly as they headed toward where Lisa, Chaeng, and Jisoo were sitting.

Tao was the first to sit down with them, next to the ‘cute guy’ according to Sehun at least.

As the other’s started joining them, Chaeyoung looked away from her conversation with Luhan, the cute guy, and Jisoo, “What are you going here?”

“Hanging with you guys, what else does it look like?” Sehun said, taking the seat on the other side of Luhan.

“You sure you’re not here to torment Lisa?” Chaeng was unconvinced.

Jongin snorted, “We’re done being assholes for Jennie. If she seriously hates her that much, she can be an asshole to her herself.”

Lisa stayed silent as Kyungsoo and Jennie took the last seats at the table.

“If you guys want you can hang with us at lunch from now on.” Kyungsoo said, glancing at Jisoo for an answer.

“I guess so.” Jisoo said, smiling slightly at Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks fro reading my next update, this probably sucks, I think it does, anyway, comment your thoughts. Also, I've started working on the next chapter, and I'm think of adding the reader in as I new friend of everyone's, I want to know what you think. Also if you want, could you suggest names that could be other characters for later on, I don't want to include to many idols.


	3. Chapter 3

*A Week Later*

*LiChuChaeng POV*

Lisa walked through the door and stared at the floor just like everyday, but today she wasn’t met by as many taunting voices, instead she was met be the smiling faces and Jisoo, Chaeng, and Kyungsoo.

“What are you doing with them?” A girl from Lisa’s class asked disgustedly, glancing from Lisa back to Kyungsoo.

“Fuck off.” Jongin said, appearing behind her and coming to stand next to Kyungsoo.

The girl sighed, still looking disgusted, but stalked off.

They passed Jennie in their halls, she stayed silent but smiled at the small group as they walked by then followed and a short distance.

“Don’t let Jennie bother you, she’ll warm up in a bit.” A smiley girl said as she approached them via the intersection corridor, “I’m Are-um, by the way.”

“Hi.” Lisa mumbled.

“Aw, don’t be so shy. I couldn’t be mean, even if I wanted to.”

“She really can’t.” Tao said from behind Jisoo.

They continued conversing till it was time to separate to their classes, Lisa joined Tao, Sehun, Are-um, and Junmyeon walking into class.

“Hey Lisa, why don’t you sit with us today?” Are-um said gesturing to the empty desk next to her.

“O-okay.” Lisa said, sinking down into said seat.

“Hey bitch.” someone said staring at Lisa, “That's my seat your sitting in. So move your ass before I make you.”

Lisa was about to move when Tao stood from his seat, “Fuck off.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

“You looking for a fight?”

“Bring it on ass.”

Tao gestured for Lisa to move, she obeyed and moved toward Are-um.

“Don’t worry, they won’t mess with you when he’s around.” Sehun said.

“Yeah, he has the record for most won fist fights in school. Not any one’s really keeping track.” Junmyeon agreed.

Just as the first punch was thrown, Jisoo and Luhan appeared at the door, soon joined by Jongdae and Minseok.

Jisoo and Minseok instantly hurried toward where Lisa was sitting with the others, “What happened?”

“The guy decided to pick Lisa in front of him. I guess he’s trying extra hard to get people to stop picking on her.” Junmyeon said, staring at the very developed fight barely five feet from his face.

“Excuse me!” Mrs. Song called as she shoved her way through the crowd now gathered at both doors of the classroom, followed by the school security.

Tao looked up, threw one last punch at the guy, stood, then bowed, and sat in his desk like nothing happened.

"Huang Zitao." Miss Song called, "Head to the security office."

Tao said nothing, just stood and followed the security guards from the room.

"The rest of you will act as if nothing happened." Miss Song said, "But you, Mr. Choi Yoon-bin, will obey the rules. If you cause any more trouble I'm kicking you from my class."

Yoon-bin nodded, but you could see in his face he wanted revenge on Tao.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading the shit I write, leave kudos if it was anything near what you expected.  
> ~Bekah


End file.
